Children of the Seven
by Midnight Star 2373
Summary: A Long time in the future... It's 2033. A prophecy says the world will end in two years. All the demigods that have protected Olympus in the past are old and have families. Can their children and the new generation of demigods succeed?Or will they fail and the world be destroyed? Join Aestus, Scitus, Laevis, Cael, Lustro, Semel, Jael, and others do their part to save the world.
1. Chapter 1: Aestus and Scitus Jackson

**So, guys, this is the right story if your looking for the person who wrote: "Olympus Reality TV Show". This is a list of the characters I think I'm going to use. Enjoy!**

**Solum-, earth**  
**Collis-, hill**  
**Semel-, first**  
**Tempest-**  
**Aestus-, tide Y**  
**Scitus-, wisdom/smartY**  
**Laevis-, airy, flowing Y**  
**Cael-, sky Y**  
**Lustro-, fire**  
**Formositas-, beauty**  
**Vecto-, traveler**  
**Scurra-, prankster**  
**Balatro-Jester**  
**Shade-**  
**Aerea-bronze.**  
**Aliquis-anything; anyone.**

* * *

Aestus (Aey-stus)swung her sword around blocked the sword aimed for her back. Holding the sword in place she kicked the second attacker and sent him flying. For the third attacker she used her mind to use water and knock him over with lots of pressure. That taken care of, she whirled around hit the first attacker with her knee. He doubled over in pain and she flicked her wrist, sending his sword flying. She hit his forehead with the hilt of her sword and he fell backwards. She straightened and beamed at her dad.

"Did I do well?" she asked. She always tried to impress her dad. It was hard, considering that her dad had saved Olympus twice. First from Kronos then from the Giants.

"You did okay," her dad, also know as Percy Jackson, responded. Aestus's pride vanished as she noticed he wasn't watching her. He was watching her brother, Scitus (Scit-us), who was taking on opponents without a sword. Scitus was a big show-off. He was twelve, a year younger than herself, but he acted so arrogant. He was always stealing her chance to impress her parents and he was so mean to her even though she had taught him everything he knew.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Aestus muttered. She felt like crying. She wouldn't though; her brother and everyone would tease her for it. Instead she picked up her two swords (she liked to fight with two thin silver blades) and flung them across the arena as hard as she could with a yell. The swords impaled two straw dummies in their necks. Aestus didn't care though; she was already out the door and running to the beach.

She sat down on the beach and inscribed some letters in Greek. παλίρροια. Tide. Her name meant tide in Latin. She was named after her water powers. That was one thing she claimed over her brother. When Aestus was born she was more like her father: she had all her father's water powers and had black hair like her dad. She had eyes that changed from grey to sea green. Her brother simply was smart, like her mother, and had blonde hair and grey eyes.

* * *

Scitus revealed in the glory of fighting. He loved it. And most of all he loved his father's attention. Scitus wasn't born with water powers like his sister so he felt like he had to prove himself. His sister always tried to get his parents attention but he tried harder. His father was watching him right now as he faced off two attackers. He fought with fists and tactics, not swords like his sister. In the corner of his eye he saw Aestus ask his dad a question. His father said something and Aestus muttered something. Her face fell and she flung her swords across the arena as she screamed in frustration. Spoiled brat. She didn't get all the attention in the world. Scitus felt something painful and wet across his arm. One of his attackers had nicked his arm with his sword. Scitus lunged and punched him, hard, across the face. He kicked his other attacker away. Scitus winced hard at the cut on his arm and his father was all protective.

"Are you okay? That looks like it hurts. The blade wasn't rusty, was it?"

"I'm okay, dad," Scitus replied.

"Let's get something on it anyway," Percy said. They walked to Athens, the city inside Camp Half-Blood that his parents lived in. The city Athens made up New Greece. Scitus was shuffled inside his house as his mother, Annabeth, came up from the basement.

"Ouch," his mother said, getting some band aids from the cupboard. She put them on the cut. "There. Better. Where is your sister? She's late for dinner."

"I don't know," Percy replied. "Last I saw she was sparring."

"She ran out the door," Scitus supplied. "After throwing her swords and yelling. Before that she asked you something."

"She did?" Percy turned. "Well,she'll come home when she's ready."

"Dinner's on the table," Annabeth said. Annabeth didn't like to cook so some girl came everyday and made their meals. It was always ready on time.

* * *

Aestus wasn't coming home. At least, not until her parents came for her. She knew they wouldn't come looking because they assumed she'd come home later. She wouldn't, though. This time she was not going. She wanted to be recognized for once. Her parents only cared about her brother. So Aestus made her way to the cave where her friend Jael lived. Jael was the camp oracle. Her mom was Rachel Dare, now Rachel di Angelo, the former oracle. The cave was actually quite cozy. It had a Hologram projector, one of the newer models. When you watched a movie you felt like you were right next to the actors. It was cool. The cave had two bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, a living room, where the hologram projector was, and the kitchen. Everything was modern.

"Jael?" Aestus called. "You home?"

"Yeah," Aestus heard Jael call back. "Come in."

Aestus walked through the living room and followed the aroma of cookies. Jael was a vegetarian, so no meat. But she could cook other stuff really good. Jael was in the kitchen, pulling some fresh baked cookies out of the oven. She looked up at Aestus.

"What's up?" Jael asked.

"Can I have something to eat?" she wondered. "I don't want to go home for dinner." A half-truth. Jael knew it and she knew that Aestus had her reasons for not telling her the whole truth.

"Sure," Jael agreed. "I have some lettuce, cheese and ranch sandwiches left over. Feel free to stay as long as you want."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, if I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter. Thanks! -**_**Midnight Star 2373**_


	2. Chapter 2: Laevis and Cael Grace

**Okay, thanks for the review, Lupin fan1. These first few chapters are introducing the characters. The plot won't start until chapter four or five.**

Laevis** (Lay-vis)** and Cael **(Cale)** were training with their dad, Jason Grace. He was teaching them how to use their air powers to fly. Every night they had a training session. Laevis loved flying. The feeling of the wind rushing past her face and seeing the camp from high above-amazing. Laevis was thirteen. She was great with a spear but better with air. Flying was her passion. She always felt a pang of guilt when she looked at her brother. He was scared of heights like Aunt Thalia. He would rather fight with a good old _gladius_ and _pilum_ the Roman way instead of flaunt his ability to fly.

"You have to think of air as thing, thinking of the factors of it, such as how strong it is, what direction its blowing in, and you have to take control of it. Make it yours." Jason went on and on with the instructions.

Laevis sighed and tuned him out as she lifted her arms. She felt the air and thought, up. She was lifted up and she thought, North. The air listened and it made her drift North above camp. Faster. She moved faster. She closed her eyes and drifted. She felt something thud into her and she had the air move her backwards. She had flew into a pegasus.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

"S'okay," a girl's voice responded. It was familiar...Lustro! (Lust-row)

"Hey, Lustro!" Laevis exclaimed. She looked up into the face of her friend. Lustro was the daughter of Leo and Reyna and she could use fire like her father. Lustro spend a lot of time in Bunker 9 but came out often. Lustro had black curly hair with dark brown streaks.

Jason flew up to them in a burst of wind.

"Laevis!" he reprimanded, "How many times have I told you to not fly away while I'm teaching you!"

"Chill, Dad," Laevis sighed. "I don't need your lessons and you know Cael is afraid of heights."

"Still," Jason started. "You should have told me that, not run off."

"You can stop trying to be such a great parent," Laevis snapped. "Your always all protective and stuff and we-Cael and I- hate it! Just let us be a little independent for once! We always are doing exactly what you want. You know how many times we've stepped out of Capture the Flag games cause you don't want us to get hurt? Well I'm tired of it!"

Laevis shot away. Lustro followed. Jason stared sadly at his fleeing daughter.

* * *

Cael watched as his dad went flying after Laevis and covered his mouth, trying not to puke. He couldn't even watch people go high up without feeling sick. Cael ran back to the house were his mom, Piper, was cooking.

"Whats for dinner?" he asked.

"RLTs," Piper answered. Ranch, Lettuce, Tomato. Piper was a vegetarian so once a week they had a vegetarian meal.

"I thought that was for Wednesday night," Cael replied.

"I switched it," Piper responded. "I'm guessing by her absence that Laevis will not be joining us tonight."

"Yeah, most likely," Cael agreed. "Dad will be here soon." Piper nodded and continued putting the sandwiches together.

Cael thought about Laevis. He knew she hated being told what to do. She just had a leader personality. He didn't blame her for wanting to get away. He wouldn't be surprised if she ended up going to Camp Jupiter to get away from their parents. He would follow her. They had a unique sibling connection that bonded them closer than others.


	3. Chapter 3: Lustro and Semel Valdez

**So I'm thinking a chapter a day (though not promising at what time it will be posted) if you guys keep reviewing! If you have advice or ideas I'm open to them!**

* * *

Lustro wheeled her mother's pegasus, Scipio, around and followed Laevis. Laevis was a girl who was very independent. She didn't like her parent's presence 24/7. So she often stayed at Lustro's house. Laevis continued to fly until she stopped over Athens. Leo and Reyna lived in one of the first houses coming into Athens. Laevis set down in the yard. Lustro landed and let Scipio loose to graze.

"You mind if I stay for dinner?" Laevis asked, walking through the door.

"Feel free," Lustro responded, following. In the kitchen the automaton Leo created to cook meals was cooking something. In the basement they heard Reyna yell as she trained. Although all the demigods in the city were retired, they still all had a training room in the basement where they trained. Laevis and Lustro went down into the basement to watch Reyna. Though she was thirty-seven years old, Reyna was in great shape. She didn't look a day over thirty-five. No grey hair, still musclular, and could still run a five minute mile. In better shape than Lustro.

Reyna stopped and looked at the girls. "Your father is in the Bunker. Tell him to get his butt over here." She continued slashing and hacking at straw dummies.

"Let's go," Lustro led the to kitchen where they used to sprayer in the sink to make a rainbow. Lustro threw a drachma in it and said, "Iris, goddess of rainbows, please show me Leo Valdez." Leo showed up, working on a car like thing.

"Dad! Mom says to get your butt over here!" Leo looked up, covered in grease and looking the same as he did when he first found Bunker 9. Curly black, covered in grease, impish grin and looking like an elf. To his surprise, Leo was actually taller than Piper now. He used to be smaller than even Hazel.

"Coming!" he yelled over the roar of a fire in the backround. "And remind her that Frank and Hazel are coming after dinner!" Leo waved his hand through the message and it dissapated, leaving them back in the kitchen. A few minutes later and Leo came through the door. He went upstairs and came back a few minutes later mostly cleaned off. Reyna came up and they ate.

When they finished Frank and Hazel came, their kids,Aerea (Ay-rhea) and Aliquis (Allie-quiz), were behind them.

"I'm thinking that Lustro should start going to camp," Reyna said. "Her older sister, Semel, started going to camp two years ago when she was thirteen." Semel had chosen to go the Camp Jupiter. Semel meant first in Latin. She was the firstborn in their family.

"I agree," Hazel agreed. She golden eyes flashed to her husband. "Frank, do you agree?"

"Yeah," the Asian/Canadian demigod nodded. "Aerea is almost thirteen now."

"Aliquis still has a year," Hazel said. They adults continued to talk. Lustro tuned out. She had two choices if she went to camp: Stay with her parents and try to get everywhere on time, or stay with the Hephaestus cabin. She decided to go with the cabin. That would be fun. At lease she thought.

Semel was going to visit Camp Half-Blood. She knew that her parents had mixed feelings about her going to Camp Jupiter, but she belonged there. She was the daughter of two demigods, and Camp Half-Blood was more for full demigods. Quartergods, as they now called themselves, were just being let in at the Greek camp. Romans had always allowed them. Semel was famous because of her mother. So famous that she became a centurion at age thirteen and then a Praetor at fourteen. Today marked her second year as Praetor and third year as camper.

In the morning Semel had been awakened by a burning feel. She looked at her forearm and saw another mark burned into it. Pride filled her as she got ready for the senate meeting.

"Children of Rome!" Semel yelled at the legion. "Today I'm going to the Greek camp. I will take two centurions with me for protection. "Collis! You and Tempest shall come with me!"

Collis was the son of a well-known and loved centurion from the giant war, Gwen. She had married a son of Ceres (Demeter) and had Collis. He was now a centurion of the fifth. Tempest was a descendant of Jupiter. Her great grandfather had been a son of Jupiter so she was several generations behind. That didn't matter, though. She was blessed to control the winds after completing some favors for Jupiter.

"We cannot have two good centurions and our praetor gone at once!" Octavian the something squeaked. "That is three good legionaries gone. Who will protect the camp? Who will make the decisions? Surely not one praetor. It is against regulations! And to risk the camps safety to visit Greeks? Of all the people! This is not right! This is wrong! We cannot have this!"

The Legion looked around, lost. Some campers cheered and supported Octavian while others shook their heads. Semel was used to Octavian and had a good comeback. He was just as annoying as the other Octavian augurs had been. So, Semel replied calmly,

"Are you implying that the Greeks are our enemies?" she asked him. "Are you saying that it isn't worth our time and safety to visit these Greeks who risked their lives and safety during the Giant War to warn us and unite is? Are you telling us that you don't trust the ones that helped the fifth cohort retrieve the standard, the ones that helped risk their lives to cross the Mare Nostrum and go to the ancient lands, the ones that fell into Tartarus for us, the one that stayed behind to close the doors of Death to save our _podex's_? Are you saying that all they have done for us and we treat them like dirt?" Semel was getting louder, riling up the crowd. She suddenly went quieter, softer.

"Are you telling us that we are weak and we can't live without one praetor and two centurions?" Octavian stood red faced now, quite embarrassed.

"The people we are visiting are friends. Family for some if us. My mother was the praetor before me and my father stayed in Tartarus to close the doors. He was rescued, but at the time he thought he would die there, listening to the screaming of souls, being chased by terrible monsters we meet only in our nightmares. And you are trying to tell me-us- that they are our enemies!? Whose side are you on, Octavian? All the things the Greeks have done for us above happened while your father screamed for our parents to attack the Greeks! To wage war on the ones who helped us survive! Percy Jackson-he helped the fifth cohort and then the entire camp. Hazel Levesque-she was only thirteen! She helped the fifth cohort, and the camp. Frank Zhang-he risked his life many times for us and helped the fifth cohort. Annabeth Chase-she found the statue that healed the rift between us and the Greeks. Jason Grace-he helped during the Titan war and did many favors for us. Piper McLean-she faced danger with only her voice and a cornucopia. Leo Valdez-he stayed in Tartarus so we could close the doors. How many of you would have done that?! Nico di Angelo-searched and helped the seven find the doors of Death. Rachel Dare-made many prophecies to help us avoid certain death and risked her life during the Titan War. These Greeks are our friends, not our enemies, and if you ever think otherwise then you are a traitor to Rome and can die." Semel finished and stared at the legion.

"Does anyone have a reason for us three to not go to our allies?" Semel asked. No one objected. Octavian looked very embarrassed. "Good. Does Placatus agree with me?" she turned to the other praetor. Placatus was a quiet boy who was very smart. He was a child of Pluto who kept to himself. He didn't really talk in public but he and Semel were like siblings and he talked to her a lot.

"I think Semel is right," he said. "I find no objection. They are free to leave."

"Thank you," Semel nodded at him. "And now I decree that while I am gone, Placatus is fully in charge." She walked down the aisle, Collis and Tempest in her wake. No one argued with her.

"Good job," Collis smiled as they went to the stables. There were only a few pegasus in the stables but praetors got first pick. Currently there were two so Semel and Collis mounted one and Tempest got the other.

"I picked you guys because I can trust you," Semel started. "You are trustworthy, responsible, and you get along with the Greeks." She didn't add that she picked Collis cause he was her boyfriend.

"Let's go," Tempest had her pegasus in the air. Semel steered hers up too, Collis holding on tight to her, and they started off to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**I have great plans for this story! Keep checking up on it and spread the word about it if you like it!****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


	4. Chapter 4: Rosa, Macey and Tempest

Formositas was a grandchild of Aphrodite. Her mother was Drew. She was the current counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. Formositas insisted on being called Rosa because her name was long and unattractive. Seriously, she didn't care that her name meant "beauty" in Latin. It wouldn't attract any hot guys.

"Hun, you really need to hurry up," she called in warning to the girl in the bathroom. "Its my turn and you are taking forever!" She burst into the room, shoved the girl out, and slammed and locked the door. "Full children of Aphrodite," she told herself, "Just think they are so much better than me. Humf!"

* * *

Macey, a daughter of Lacey and Will Solace, was in the Aphrodite cabin. She decided to go with Aphrodite instead of Apollo because she wasn't as good at archery as the rest of the cabin. She was good but not as good. She was a great singer, though, and a decent fighter. Macey hated Rosa and wanted to be counselor herself. Rosa was worse than her mother Drew was. Macey was good friends with the rest of the both the cabins. She had minor charmspeak and was beautiful. Her boyfriend was a Hermes kid named Peter. He was one of the few kids without a Latin name.

Macey knew that something was wrong about the way Rosa was acting. Rosa said offhand comments about the gods that made her seem to not like them. She disappeared at a certain time once a day and returned at different times, either happy or terrified. Macey was determined to find out what was happening.

* * *

Rosa finished in the bathroom and left the cabin. She walked to the Ares cabin where her boyfriend, Jeb, was. He was tough, dumb, and easily manipulated.

"Jeb, dear, will you do something for me?" Rosa asked him. He smiled crookedly at her. "I need you to listen close. That new girl, Laevis, the hotshot daughter of Jason and Piper? Well, she's coming to camp in a few days and I need you to make her life miserable. Okay? Got that, dear?"

"Of course, babe," Jeb replied. Rosa smiled sweetly before turning her heel and walking off. Her boyfriend would make sure everything was perfect. She just had to wait._ I hate waiting,_ she thought impatiently._ But my master will reward me kindly for getting her out of the way_. She hurried to tell her master that the plans where in motion.

* * *

Tempest was certain something was wrong when they came to the Greek camp. It was too peaceful, she decided. Some bigger plot was set and had yet to be put in motion. It was close, though, and the planner behind it wasn't risking anything.

"When was the last time a monster attack happened at camp?" Tempest asked Reyna, Semel's mother. She, Collis, Semel, Lustro, and Lustro's friend, Laevis, where staying at the Valdez's residence.

"A few months," Reyna frowned. "Has there been attacks at Camp Jupiter as of late?"

"Only minor ones," Tempest assured her, deciding to keep her suspicions secret. "Nothing major. Only one injury, and that was a stupid kid who tripped and fell and bashed his head on a rock."

"I see," Reyna smiled. "So, is Placatus really the other praetor? He just seems too quiet."

"Yes," Tempest confirmed. "He thinks things through while Semel speaks whats on her mind. Octavian is still annoying, though his son, Octavian, is even worse."

"Octavian is the family surname, isn't it?" Reyna wondered. "I remember a lot of augurs named Octavian."

"Yeah," Semel agreed. She had walked in the room. "This Octavian said he's going to break that streak. I think he's an idiot."

"They are all idiots," Reyna muttered. Then she spoke aloud, "Are you guys staying at the camp for the rest of your stay? Tempest, there will be two kids in the Zeus cabin so you won't be alone. Collis, you can stay in the Demeter cabin."

Collis nodded. Tempest had almost forgot he was there. He was a quiet kid, Semel's opposite. Maybe that's why they liked each other. Opposites attract.

Reyna stood up. "I'm going to train some more. Feel free to do whatever." she headed down the stairs.

* * *

**Look tomorrow for the next chapter! And check out my other PJO/HoO story, "Olympus Reality TV Show" Thanks, ****_Midnight Star 2373_**


	5. Chapter 5: Kampe, Silena and Luke

**So, this chapter is a view from the enemy side. And I just want to say that I love Silena, she is one of my favorite characters, and I believe that she died a hero's death. Anything bad about Silena in this chapter is from Kampe's point of view.**

* * *

Kampe snarled at the phone in her hand. She hated the stupid thing. It was so small and easy to break. This was her fourth one already. She heard it ring and answered it.

"Hello, Silena," Kampe said calmly. She never answered the contact by thier real name. The girl contacts were called Silena and the guy contacts Luke. Fitting, considering their name sakes where spies for the enemy too.

"Hello, mistress," the contact anwered in her pretty voice. "The plan is set. My Luke has agreed, unknowingly, and we'll get rid of them soon. The path will be free."

"And what of the older demigods?" Kampe asked. "Will they be any trouble?"

"They could be a problem," 'Silena' replied. "but they are all old. At least thirty-five. I think they will be disposed of easily. Is my place set?"

"Yes," Kampe agreed. She had set up a spot as the second in command for this "Silena". This contact had an enchanted voice that could command their armies. In exchange she would be rich and powerful. Kampe didn't mind that as long as she was first in control. The other contact, Luke, wanted to be second also. But he was weak and his purpose was almost up. He could die for all Kampe cared. The battle that would start the Dragon Age was coming up. The Dragon Age would be full of monsters, mostly evil dragons, and part dragons. Kampe's sisters, dracaenae, would be the army that conquered the world as we know it. For now, though, she had to wait. The demigods would need to be disposed of first.

"Second in command, right?" 'Silena' asked again.

"Of course!" Kampe replied impatiently. She was only going to keep this girl as long as she was useful. "Silena" was very annoying. But enough. Kampe was very busy. "Now I must go. Keep working hard." Kampe snapped her phone shut so hard it broke in half. "Stupid wimpy things," she muttered to herself. "I'm going to make Iris continue her messages. They are much more convenient."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry its a short chapter, I might post another one today. ****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


	6. Chapter 6: Aerea and Placatus's Death

**This chapter is kinda sad. I hope you guys aren't too mad about it...**

* * *

Aerea was walking up to the Senate house. She had decided to go to Camp Jupiter. She had many friends and a good reputation. Now she followed the crowds to hear what Octavian had called them all to say.

Terminus checked her plate and allowed her to go in, advising she get a belt. Aerea was excited. She had not been to a Senate meeting before. Semel had called one just before Aerea came to camp. Now Octavian had called one.

"Romans!" he sqeaked. "Our praeter left for the Greek camp a few days ago. A trustworthy informer has informed me that she is planning with them to attack and destroy our camp!" Legionaires looked at each other in alarm and disbelief.

"What?" demanded Placatus. "No such thing is happening! Why would the Greeks want to attack us?"

"Your in on it too!" Octavian spit. "My informer said that. They are attacking in a few days and we have to attack first! Offense is the best defense!"

"They are not attacking us," Placatus repeated. He turned to the legion. "You are safe. Octavian lies."

"Do you have proof of that?" a voice shouted. Placatus hesataited.

"If you stay here and calm down I can assure you that they won't attack," he replied. "Octavian has no proof of any treachery."

"I do have evidence!" Octavian shrieked. "Let the informer come forward!"

From the back of the Senate house a beautiful girl stepped forward. She looked gravelly at the Romans.

"My name is Rosa," she said. "And I am from the Greek camp. I rushed here a day ago because the camp was preparing for an attack. They said all they were waiting for was your praetors. They said one would stay here and convince you guys of peace while the other lead the way to here."

"How do we know you are on our side?" Placatus asked her. He could clearly see that the legion was swayed by her charmspeak. There were only a few that resisted it.

"You have to trust me," Rosa replied. "I know you won't, though. You are in on the plan. You are a traitor to Rome and should perish for your trecheries. Romans! Do you let this false Roman lead you? He'll bring destruction for you, your families, your camp, your home. Kill him! Find a better praetor that supports you and will bring down the Greeks. Rome has always been stronger than those upstart Greeks. Kill them! Show them whose better!"

About two thirds of the legion cheered. The other third looked sick and worried. Aerea was one of them. Octavian stood up next to Rosa and made matters worse. Again.

"Lets start by killing Placatus," Octavian rubbed his hands together and smiled evilly. "Then we denouce Semel as praetor and elect two new ones. I am voting for Rosa as one!"

More of the legion cheered. Aerea shook her head slowly. Placatus and Semel were good, true leaders of Rome. Octavian was a poor excuse for an augur and Rosa wasn't even Roman. What was Rome coming too?

"Octavian should be the other!" someone yelled. Octavian smiled again as the legion chanted, "Octavian! Rosa! Octavian! Rosa!"

"Then it is decided!" Octavian yelled shrilly. "Rosa and I are the new praetors! As our first act we declare that Placatus should die and Semel, Tempest and Collis are a kill on sight! Let's protect Rome!"

The legion went crazy as they lifted Placatus up and carried him to Death's Hill. It wasn't called that officially, but it was called that unofficially. This is where they killed those condemned. Aerea followed reluctantly, tears welling up in her eyes. She held them back. This would not do. Someone would have to stand up for the old praetor. Octavian had two large demigods tie Placatus to one of the poles. The legion cheered and chanted. Aerea stepped up to the front by Octavian.

"What do you want?" he sneered. "To support us?"

"Legionaires!" Aerea called out. "Listen to me!" The legion quieted down and listened.

"This is not what Rome is about! You are accusing Placatus of a crime with no evidence but the word of a Greek who showed up out of no where! And then you listen to the false augur who has been against Greece for his whole life! After that you elect the Greek to become praetor and condemn the old one to death! Where is the trial? Where is the justice? I see a new praetor that is a witch with her magic voice and a augur that is selfish and only wants power!"

"Traitor!" Octavian squeaked. "Lets kill her too as an example of what happens to traitors. Rome has gone slack on its punishment! Lets kill them and every traitor!"

Half the legion cheered with him. Aerea looked around at them.

"Do I get a trial? No! Did Placatus get a trial? No! What has Rome come too? Where is our honor? Where is our sense of right an wrong? In the trash! You go around following faithful and loyal praetors but as soon as the augur brings in an unknown Greek and says 'Traitor' you yell to kill the old praetor! What are you doing? This is a MISTAKE!"

Aerea spat at Octavian's feet. "Kill me if you want. Kill the whole legion if you want. All he wants is power! Power and riches and glory without doing anything! Get rid of him, I say. Get rid of Octavian!"

The legion looked at her fearfully. They knew she would die now. It was inevitable.

"Pretty speech," Octavian sneered. "Too bad no one believes you. Tie her up too!"

Two big Romans came forward and tied Aerea up by Placatus. Octavian was urging the legion to yell, "Death! Kill the Traitors! Death! Kill them!"

Octavian turned to them. "Any other last words, Greek lovers?"

Placatus held his head up high as he addressed the legion. "What has Rome come too? Real Rome was destroyed when our parents retired. This is a sorry excuse for a mighty empire. No wonder the original Rome fell! They had people like Octavian! I am proud to say that I will die one of the last true Romans." he turned to Aerea. "Thank you for sticking up with me. You are one of the last true Romans."

"I would die for Rome a thousand times," Aerea replied. "I would never die for this wimpy Rome we live in now a single time. Not once! If you didn't kill me today I would have joined the Greeks. Their people have remained, even past the Roman empire. Sure, they were called Byzantines but still. Greece is more loyal than Rome. At least right now. I will die today proudly saying I stood up for honor, justice, respect and loyalty to my leaders." Her golden eyes flickered around the legion. "I die with my head held high knowing that I am going to Elysium. And that when Octavian dies he'll be in Eternal Punishment for eternity."

Octavian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He turned to the big Roman guys. "Kill them. Quickly. And something with lots of blood. I want to rub it in Semel's face when she comes back." He strode away. Aerea closed her eyes and waited for death.

* * *

Hazel Levesque Zhang was carrying a crystal vase filled with flowers to the living room. She was halfway across the kitchen when she stood still. And dropped the vase. It shattered in a thousand pieces all over the floor. Hazel ignored it. Nothing seemed real anymore. One minute she say the spot of light that represented her daughter and the next minute it blinked out. Dead. That was her daughters current status. Somehow she died.

All this thinking took her a minute, long enough for her husband, Frank, to come rushing in.

"What is the matter?" he asked, concerned.

"She'd dead," Hazel whispered softly. It hadn't sunk in until she said the words out loud. Now she sobbed and buried her head in her hands. "My daughter...dead...not possible..." She walked in a daze toward the living room couch. She ignored the glass shards poking into her bare feet. The pain felt good. She collapsed on the couch and cried. Frank sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. He didn't understand exactly what happened. All he knew was that it was bad.

* * *

Nico was in the kitchen with his wife, Rachel, making lunch for the kids when he felt Aerea die. It was hard to describe what it felt like. He just knew that she was no longer living. Nico shook Rachel's arm.

"Need to get to the Zhang's house immediately," he said. "Take Sammy to the his house. Tell them I'll explain later. Then go to the Zhang's." Nico ran out the house as Rachel gathered Little Sammy. Little Sammy was Leo and Reyna's youngest child. He was seven. Sammy had currently been over for a visit with the di Angelo's. Rachel grabbed his hand as they flew out the door.

"Where we going, Aunty Rachel?" Sammy asked.

"Your going home for a while," Rachel replied. "Something happened at the Zhang's and they need your Uncle Nico and I. We'll pick you up later."

They arrived at the Valdez's house. Rachel ran through the door and down the basement where Reyna was.

"Emergency," Rachel gasped, out of breath. "Talk to you later. Sammy's upstairs."

Back out the door. Mad dash to the Zhang's where Nico, Frank and Hazel where in the living room. Hazel was crying and Frank and Nico looked sad.

"Aerea died," Nico explained. "We don't know how. We need to find out." Nico turned to Hazel. "We'll find out, I promise. We need to do some shadow traveling. I'll come back later." Nico and Rachel left the house and went back to the Valdez residence.

"Reyna, I need Semel, Collis and Tempest," Nico said. "We need to get back to Camp Jupiter ASAP. Something's going on back there. Rachel and I will shadow travel. The others can go back the way they came."

"I'll tell them," Reyna agreed. She left the basement in Nico and Rachel's wake.

* * *

When Nico and Rachel arrived at Camp Jupiter they could tell something was up. The Romans were fitting up with armor and weapons. Octavian and a girl that looked familiar were wearing toga's and purple capes that marked they were praetor.

The two hid as they snuck around the town. They finally came to the poles that marked where death sentences where finished. Two bodies hung limply from the poles. Nico saw that one body had the same curly cinnamon colored hair as Hazel. The other pole had what looked like...no. Surely not Placatus. He was the praetor! But if Octavian took over...Nico swore softly.

"They were sentenced to death," he whispered. "Aerea and Placatus. We need to go." The crept away, the image burned in their minds.

* * *

Semel and her two legionnaires got the message to go back to camp. However, they didn't get the part about hurrying up and getting there fast. So, when they mounted on their pegasi (Collis borrowed one from Camp Half-Blood) and set off, Semel asked, "Ever been to Canada?"

Collis and Tempest shook their heads.

"Then let's take a detour and get a VIP tour of Canada!" Semel suggested. They spent a day's detour touring Canada. When they finally arrived at Camp Jupiter the next day it was empty. They scouted around the camp, splitting up, until Tempest screamed.

Collis and Semel ran toward her. "What's wrong?"

Tempest shook her head and pointed to Death's Hill. The poles there were slick with blood. There was a path of blood showing where the bodies had been dragged away.

"What happened?" Semel wondered in horror. "Placatus would never order someone to die. Unless..." she trailed off.

"Let's follow the trail," Collis suggested. "It may show us who died."

They followed the trail until they came to a pit where five bodies lay crumpled in a heap. Semel leaped in and turned them over. Two of the bodies looked about two days old while the other three looked hours old.

Semel stiffled a sob as she climbed out of the pit.

"Who is it?" Tempest asked, fearful of the answer.

"Placatus," Semel whispered. "Aerea. The twins, Andrew and Andy. Maya."

"Maya?" Collis asked in disbelief. "She's the most harmless person I know. And one of the friendliest. And loyal. And..." Collis shook his head. Maya was his best friend.

"Something happened," Semel said. "We need to find out what it was. I bet your mother would know, Collis. We'll sneak into the city. She's loyal to Rome."


	7. Chapter 7: Slavery for Kaya

Semel, Collis and Tempest snuck into the city, discarding their weapons before the Pomeranian line. Gwen's house wasn't far from the city limits. They popped in through a back window and walked into a kitchen to find a grave faced Gwen cooking lunch. Mac and cheese, it smelled like.

"Mom?" Collis asked. Gwen turned and sighed in relief.

"I was so worried," she said. "They actually killed some demigods. Octavian did. The praetor. And you three are on kill on sight orders." She began to tell them the whole story. When she finished she put lunch on the table.

"Eat up," Gwen ordered. "We need to get you out of the city. You have to help the Greek camp. Rome has fallen under two terrible praetors."

The once centurion had always been optimistic, even when the fifth cohort had no honor. She had stuck up for Rome. And she hated Octavian. All of the Octavian's. The father of the current augur had actually killed her. And she had come back to life (long story). Now she wasn't very optimistic.

* * *

Octavian watched as a girl named Maya and two twins, Andrew and Andy, came up in front of the crowd. He had just announced they were marching to battle the Greeks.

"We aren't fighting!" Maya yelled at the crowd. She was a daughter of Bellona. Tough. She was a great fighter, and Octavian hated to kill her.

"Why?" Octavian demanded. "Are you friends of those Greeks?"

"Yes," Maya said without hesitating. "They are our allies and you have no proof of their treachery."

"Yes we do," Octavian snapped. "Guards! Kill them!" Two of the four guys that guarded Octavian stepped forward and grabbed the trio's arms. They twisted them behind their backs so hard they broke them and marched them off to Death's Hill. Maya yelled how they couldn't stop fighting. It was quiet after the scream that announced her death.

Now another girl came up to him.

"That is not fair," she said. "You can't just kill people. That isn't the Roman way."

"It is if they are a traitor," Octavian replied. "And she is. Your getting to be one."

"No," the girl shook her head. "I'm sticking up for a girl who died without a fair trial. She got nothing. You aren't showing these people the Roman way. Your a terrible praetor. And you can't just go around killing people. These Roman's fear you."

"Fear is a good thing," Octavian countered. "But your right. I can't just kill people. Come with me. We're making an announcement." The girl followed him to the Senate house where the centurions where. Octavian called the rest of the camp in and they listened to him.

"This girl-whats your name?"

"Kaya Feldpaush, fifth cohort, daughter of Apollo."

"Kaya has made a good point. I can't just go around killing you people! So, we're reverting back to the old Roman ways. Slavery! If you are disloyal you can be a slave. And Kaya will be the first."

Octavian laughed as Kaya showed a horrified expression. One of the guards had some chains that he slapped onto her arms and around her neck. Kaya cried as she buckled under the weight of them and hit her head.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fall of Laevis

**I just want to say that I Aestus is my favorite character. I created her after myself. Like her, I am depressed and feel like nobody cares for me. So, I put my feelings into a character. I love and hate Octavian at the same time. I love him because you have to love a good villain and I hate him because he is cruel. **

**That's just my opinions on characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Semel, Collis and Tempest arrived at Camp Half-Blood ahead of the legion. Part of it was due to the fact that three people with a sword, pilum and shield each move faster than two hundred soldiers with the above weapons, plus armor and various siege weapons.

"We're here," she told Chiron. The three of them had Iris messaged him back at Gwen's house before the set off. The Greek camp had been preparing. Semel had to admit she was amazed at how much they had set up in a couple hours.

"Good," Chiron said. "I need you and Collis to help defend the area by Thalia's Pine and Tempest to go see Percy Jackson. He'll tell her were to go."

Tempest made her way to cabin 3 where Percy and Aestus were having an argument. Aestus was wearing black jeans and a black shirt with a black jacket. She was pulling on black combat boots as Tempest approached.

"No!" Aestus shook her head violently. "I'm not fighting! My friend just died and you say, "Oh, your friend Aerea just died. Now come and help fight!' Seriously? Really? No." Aestus turned her heel and walked away. Tempest realized she was wearing black because she was honoring Aerea's death.

Percy sighed and turned to her. "Good. I'm rounding up all the demigods with exceptional powers. Come and we'll meet up with the others."

Tempest followed him to a small crowd of demigods. In it she saw Katie Stoll, Thalia (who was still fifteen) Jason, Cael, and a few others she didn't recognize. Jason looked around expectantly.

"Where is Laevis?" Percy asked Jason.

"I don't know. She said she'd be here a few minutes ago. Where is Aestus?" Jason turned to Percy. Percy shook his head. Jason swore.

"Two of our powerful demigods-gone! Tyson and some Cyclops are coming, correct?"

"No," Percy shook his head again. "Some old sea gods are attacking Poseidon and he needed the Cyclops. We are on our own. Some Party Ponies are coming but only a few. Fifty, I think Chiron said."

"That's better than nothing," Jason replied. He and Percy started discussing where they should put everyone. Leo and Lustro showed up. Their fire powers would be useful.

* * *

Aestus walked down to the fireworks beach and sat down on the sand. She absently traced Greek figures in the sand. She was really sad about Aerea's death. Aerea was one of her only friends. She didn't have very many, so they were very precious to her. Aestus heard footsteps behind her and Solum sat down behind her. He was really a good boyfriend, always being there for her without saying anything. She would have hated if he was all talk. She needed someone to listen to her.

"Solum?" she asked. "Did I make the right decision? I do want to help fight but I feel like it would not be proper, especially after Aerea's death. I guess I don't want to have to witness anymore death. What I want is to move to an isolated tropical island. Just me and you. No death, just us and nature. It would be great. No one would order us around, no one would have a reason to be sad. It's exactly what I want."

"Wouldn't you be lonely?" Solum asked quietly. "I mean, I would be there but just me. As for your decision, just follow your heart. It is always right. And know I'll follow you wherever and with whatever you choose."

Aestus was quiet for a moment. Solum was very smart. She would have to think about what he said before her final say in the matter.

"Thanks," she whispered, putting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Laevis walked out of the house after telling her dad she would meet him in front of the Big House. She set out for the forest to get a moment of peace before the battle. However, peace did not come to her. Five minutes into the forest, she tripped over a root. A root that was booby-trapped to drop a log...right in her. Laevis screamed in pain as her legs and an arm were trapped under the log. As she laid there, she had plenty of time to think. So, she thought about the battle. Laying here, trapped under a log, she was a target. Monsters could kill her quite easily. All they would have to do was stab downward...Don't think about that, she told herself.

Laevis lay under the log for what seemed like hours. Finally she decided to do something. She concentrated on the wind. She tried to pick up the log with air, and all it did was shift. Laevis would not take no for an answer. A splitting headache came as she concentrated. She screamed in pain and frustration as she used air to move the log. It dragged against her legs and arm and gouged scratches in her skin. She finally managed to get it off. She tried to move her legs. Broken. Her arms weren't, so she dragged herself with them forward. It was painful and slow, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

Aestus and Solum sat on the beach. Aestus had made her decision. She stood up and brushed the sand off her. She set towards a boathouse, which she had cleaned up and claimed, with Solum at her heels. Inside it was decked out with weapons, food and tools. She climbed the ladder upstairs.

"Stay down there," she told her boyfriend. "I'm just getting something to drink."

Aestus made some hot chocolate. Her and Solum's favorite. She added a sleeping potion to his cup. Then she climbed down the ladder using only her feet. She had gotten skilled at that. Aestus took the cups and sat down on th couch sipping her drink. Solum sat beside her. A few minutes later and he was passed out. Aestus left a note for him as she grabbed her twin silver swords and strapped them to her side.

"Goodbye," she whispered to Solum. "I'll miss you."

She just had the feeling that she would not see the next sunset.

* * *

**A cliffhanger! Sort of. I hate how Rick Riordan leaves cliffhangers so I try not to do them. But I did. Check back tomorrow to see what she does! -****_Midnight Star 2373_**


	9. Chapter 9: The Death of Aestus

I'm so sorry about this chapter...I cried while writing it. I think there will be one more chapter and this story is over, so keep reading and reviewing! *sniff*

* * *

Octavian stood next to Rosa, looking at Half-Blood hill. This was the second part of Kampe's plan. The legion stood below, weapons ready. Kaya and a few others stood shackled to a chariot that Octavian and Rosa rode in. Across from them, Kampe and her draecnae army stood at arms. The female dragon things really creeped Octavian out. He would never show it, though. He was a tough praetor/augur. Rosa stood tall and proud, her beautiful blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"Remember the plan?" Kampe's voice hissed by Octavian. He whirled around and saw she was standing by him. Towering over him, actually.

"Yes," Rosa nodded. "Have the legion charge the camp, 'cause us demigods can get in the valley. Then I'll stand behind and give your army permission to enter."

"Very good," Kampe hissed as she smiled. "It ssshall be perfect. Positionsss!"

Her army shifted, draecnae with arrows coming up in front. Another row stood by them, burning sticks in their hands. They lit the tip of the arrows and ducked as the archers fired into the camp. A few more rounds and then it was the legion's turn. Octavian mounted a horse and brandished his smaller gladius. He held it (with both hands) over his head and pointed it forward. He then spurred the horse forward. The legion followed him into the battle. Halfway up the hill Octavian fell off his horse and was trampled by two hundred Romans.

Percy had his group raise their shields over their heads as the flaming arrows flew into camp. He threw a couple gallons of water at the volly and most were estinquished. More rounds flew over and he continued. He didn't get it all and the Demeter cabin went up in flames. He managed to dowse it. It was pretty burned, though.

Next came the screaming Romans, following Octavian. Halfway up the hill Octavian fell of his horse (Percy told the horse to throw him off). Percy had to laugh. It was funny. The Roman's charged into the wall Leo and the Hephaestus cabin had build. It was pretty strong, but so where the Romans. Percy didn't get really mad until he saw four legionaires chained to a siege weapon. Rosa, a mean girl and conselour of the Aphrodite cabin, was walking behind them, whipping and urging them forward.

"Stay here and defend," Percy instructed the group. He himself vaulted over the wall and charged Rosa. She looked up in alarm and brandished her whip, crossing it back and forth in front of herself.

"Don't touch me," she said. "Your on my side."

Percy could feel that she was using charmspeak. He shook his head. She would not get him. He moved and slashed Riptide through the slave's chains. They huddled together. One girl, looked up at Percy.

"I know you," she whispered hoarsly. "Your Percy Jackson, the Greek who restored honor to the fifth cohort. The son of Neptune."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Pleased to meet you." He stuck out his hand. The girl shook it.

"Kaya Feldpaush," she explained. "I'm in the fifth cohort." Kaya stepped up toward Rosa who was watching the exchange with fear in her eyes. She knew how powerful Percy was. Kaya punched Rosa hard in the face. Rosa fell and crawled away, holding her face with one hand.

"That felt good," Kaya smiled at Percy. "You wouldn't happen to have something to eat and drink? They haven't given us anything."

"Here," Percy said. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a few granola bars and a water bottle. The slaves ate and drank in a hurry before they followed Percy back to camp.

Lustro and Leo were busy checking the defense weapons. They were set up and ready to take out some draecnae. Leo rushed off to get something. Lustro went to her assigned group. As she was walking she thought she heard a cry of pain. She turned around to the forest and saw it was on fire. If Laevis had been in there...Lustro cursed. She started running torwards the fire.

Percy saw Lustro run into the burning forest. She saw him and yelled, "Someone's in there!" before leaping into the flames. Percy ran to get Leo, Reyna and Annabeth. Jason and Piper came too, fearing it might be Laevis. They stood as close as they could get without being burned. Minutes passed as the parents waited anxieusly. They whipped their heads around when they heard a noise. It was Aestus. She knew what was happening. She looked at her parents.

"I'm going in," she declared.

"No," Percy argued. Aestus hesitated. Her father normaly ignored her. Not this time. Aestus looked at all of them.

"I died a hero, understand?" she asked before leaping into the forest. Before jumping to her death.

Aestus ran. Because the sea was in her she burned slower than most people. But she still burned. She screamed in pain as the fire burned her. She kept running. Finally she ran into Lustro, who was carrying Laevis. They were lost, just stumbling around. Aestus grabbed Lustro's arm and dragged them back through the fire. She tried to tell them were to go but the roar of the fire blocked her words. Aestus kept running and helping her two friends. She finally saw the edge of the forest. She pushed Lustro and Laevis into the arms of their families. Aestus was just reaching the end, just about to grab the arm her mother had reached out when she was jerked back. She was thrust up in the air and caught again. Aestus could barely breathe through all the smoke, and could barely see, but she was staring straight at Kampe.

Kampe laughed. "Ha! The son of Posiedon's precious daughter. I could use you. I'll kill you if the camp doesn't surrender! Your father won't let you die so the camp will surrender! It's the perfect plan!"

"Yeah," Aestus said. "Except my father will let me die. He doesn't care about me. So you can just kill me now." Aestus's voice was hoarse and she coughed terribly. Kampe looked lost.

"Umm," Kampe stuttered. "No. I have another plan! Me and you will fight to the death! I'll win, of course, cause your about to die."

Kampe raged through the fire, holding Aestus like a rag doll. Aestus felt for her swords at her side. They were there. As long as she had those, she had a chance. Of course she would die, but she had a chance to kill Kampe.

Kampe looked at the parents as she emerged.

"Come! Watch me and this pitiful girl fight!" Kampe shook Aestus so hard that she felt her burned skin cracking and splitting open. It hurt. Aestus figured she probably resembled a piece of burned barbecue.

Annabeth watched as Kampe stormed out from the burning forest, her daughter in her hand. Annabeth saw her daughter being shook from the monster and the skin cracking open. Aestus just stared at the sky, eyes wide open. Annabeth started crying, harder than she had ever cried. Percy wrapped an arm around her as they followed Kampe. Piper stood by Annabeth. She looked into her eyes and murmured encouragement. Kampe led Aestus down in the middle of the square where the cabin's where. Kampe brought out her two swords, green poison dripping from them. Aestus managed to stand as she brought out her two silver swords. Anger and hatred were clear in her sea green eyes. Kampe brought her swords down leisurley, sure of an easy kill. However, Aestus was a trained quartergod and she leaped into action, parrying and stabbing at Kampe.

Annabeth heard Percy mutter, "That's my girl." And start telling her what to do. Of course, Aestus couldn't hear him. Aestus was holding her own, though. The snakes that served as Kampe's hair hissed and lunged at Aestus. She cut them all off at the base and Kampe got a buzz cut. Aestus's luck ran out when Kampe cut her arm with her poisoned swords. It was a small cut, but Kampe's poison was deadly. And Aestus fell to her knees after a few weak stabbs. Kampe smiled as she thrust her swords into Aestus's stomach. Aestus looked at Annabeth and Percy for a minute, pain clear in her eyes. Then she collasped onto the ground, motionless. That's when Percy charged. He was mad and Kampe knew it. She fled as he neared...and ran straight into a bunch of Amazon warriors.

Annabeth smiled. Reyna and Sammy had gone to Amazon headquarters to ask if Hylla could bring them to fight. Hylla wasn't queen anymore, she had "retired" and her daughter, Cynalia, was now queen. Cynalia had brought the Amazons and they were finally here.

The Amazon's made quick work of Kampe. Annabeth and Percy rushed to their daughter's side. Somehow, she was still alive. Percy gave her some nector and her eyes fluttered open. She reached out and grabbed the hand that Percy was going to remove KAmpe's swords with.

"No," she whispered. "I'm going to die. I feel it. I just wanted to...to make you proud. All this time you ignored me and I just wanted a sign that you loved me. Tell Solum I loved him and that I'll see all of you in Elysium one day." Aestus smiled a little and closed her eyes. She was dead.

Percy cried. His daughter thought he didn't love her? How could she? Of course he loved her! Annabeth was sobbing too, and she buried her face in Percy's chest. The others stood around awkwardly, clinging on tightly to their children.


	10. Chapter 10: Rosa's Fate and Pelius

**Sorry guys (and gals)! I was gone with no internet connection. This is the last chapter. I have gotten attached to this story, though it is short. Please read and review!**

* * *

Laevis was in so much pain. Her broken legs dangled beneath her and her arms were scratched and cut from dragging herself. But she was alive. Aestus, her friend since they were born, was dead. Laevis knew she should be thankful for her life but how could she when her best best lay burned and dead in front of her? She knew she was crying and she could feel the pain that every sob extracted from her broken ribs and it felt good. Normal, physical pain was better than any emotional pain. She wasn't the only one with the mental pain.

Beside her, Piper was crying. Crying for Aerea and Aestus deaths and Laevis's wounds. Crying for every bad thing that was happening.

In her parent's arms, Lustro was choking back tears unsuccessfully. She wasn't burnt on the outside but inside the smoke was in her lungs and she coughed every few seconds. It was terrible.

Laevis normally hated sappy moments but now was special. Now was sadder than any funeral she had every been too. Sadder than when Grandpa Tristan died. Laevis was full of sadness and suffering and she hated it. All because of the gods.

* * *

Rosa had done her part. She had allowed Kampe into the camp and now was doing her own mission. She had been thinking about what she would adorn her palace with when she thought of the Golden Fleece. She only had to get past the dragon, and that should be easy.

Rosa smiled at the dragon as she approached. "Hey there, deary, you don't mind if I sit next to you, do ya?"

The dragon yawned. Rosa sat next to him, within arm's reach of the Fleece. Rosa waited until the dragon, Pelius, she remembered, closed his eyes. She then reached an arm out to grab it. Pelius was suddenly awake and he snapped his head forward and then back. Rosa stared in horror at the stump that was her arm. She started to scream and Pelius finished her off. The sound of chewing emitted from the dragon as he had fresh meat for the first time in ages.

* * *

Octavian woke up, his head pounding in a terrible headache. He snorted in contempt as he stood and brushed off. One of his arms was broken, and he was covered in bruises. Being trampled by two hundred Romans was not fun. It was painful and humiliating. And Octavian had learned the hard way.

The augur started walking towards the camp, aiming to find Kampe. Instead he found a not-so-hungry Pelius, lots of golden dust from monsters, and a not-so-happy Roman legion. Also a very mad Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, and their families. It was not a good day. Octavian turned and fled. No one bothered to chase after him.

* * *

Epilogue:

_Octavian was never found. There were rumors of him seen around on quests, but no proof._

_Though Laevis healed, she was terrified of going into forests alone, and scared of fire._

_Lustro and Laevis became better friends because of the deaths of the others. They stuck together and never forgot the sacrifices of their friends._

_Scitus stopped trying to be the center of attention. He felt terrible about his sister's death and her thought rejection. He and Cael became good friends, as long as Solum._

_Solum became depressed after Aestus's death. He eventually went on a quest and never came back. His quest mates often wonder if that was on purpose._

_Tempest, Collis and Semel returned to Camp Jupiter with the legion. Semel and Collis were the praetors and Tempest became a centurion. Aerea, Maya, Placatus and everyone else that died or was wounded for standing up were honored and continued to be honored._

_Percy and Annabeth never forget about the sacrifice their daughter made. Aestus was remembered and checked on daily in Elysium by Nico._

The End.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry about the wait, I was at camp and forgot to post it before I left... Please forgive me! And check out my profile for my other stories. Thanks for all that followed, reviewed, and favorited! -Midnight Star 2373**


End file.
